Tsumetai Me Ga Daikirai:
by kyoot-neko-chan
Summary: Gaara finds a girl chased by sme Anbu in the desert. He meets her, wil he push her away like everyone else? Or maybe even love her? GaaraOC  GaaraxOC  OCGaara  NaruHina


-Tsumetai Me Ga Daikirai-

Genres: Adventure/Romance/Angst Pairings: Naruto/Hinata GaaraOC

Timeline: This takes place, after the Chunin exams and after Sasuke left to seek power from Orochimaru...

'Thinking'  
"Talking"

Shukaku Thinking  
"Shukaku Talking"

* * *

-Prolouge-

A girl could be seen running not too far from Sunagakure followed by Anbu. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her but was slowing down. She lacked strenght for she hasn't eaten or slept for the previous days. Her body was exhausted, her feet ached, she was hungry, sweat was running down her forehead. The Anbu were foloowing her for at least 2 days. Why? You'll find out later.

The girl wasn't at all guilty, just at the wrong place at the wrong time. People of her clan had great power and strong bloodlines, so particularly most of them turned out to be theives and S-ranked criminals. That gave them a bad reputation.

Now she regrets why she wished it would happen. How she hoped and at the same time dreaded that day. The day I'm talking...er...writing about, was the day when her family was murdered. She had no-one to go to, it hurt her alot when she found out who the murderer was.

The person she always trusted, the person she always looked up to, the person was her one and only friend, that person was her sister.

--Flashback--

It was dark, her sister told her to go to some shop and bring what she wanted, place the item on the porch and run away..just..never look back..but she didn't run..just waited, and waited.  
"Onee-chan!" she called...there was a lond pause. The house was quiet, the streets were epty, the weather became surisingly colder by the minuter. "O-onee-chan? Keiko? Anybody home?" she opened the door, it slowly creaked. "Okaa-san"

Drip..  
Drip..  
Drip..

A red liquid slowly dripped from the staird. The house was in a mess, it looked like a fight just occured.  
Creak.  
Silence.  
Creak.  
Silence.

Whatever was making that sound..it was coming closer and closer.  
Ichigo turned.  
Nothing.  
It stopped. The sound stopped. She turned back again just to find Keiko infront of her with no expression on her face.

"Keiko!" Ichigo cried happily, but her expression turned grim once she saw what her sister was holding. "Ano..where is everybody"  
Keiko's lip curled, "Upstairs..why?"

"What did you do to them?" eyeing the knife that gleamed in the moonlight.  
"I think you know what I've done, they deserved it anyway"

Ichigo's heart started to beat fast.  
She ran as fast as she could without tripping up the stairs, trying not to slip from all the blood that was leaking from above. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!" She stared at their dead corpses, not beleiving what juct happened.

"Mother.." her voice cracked, tears were burning her eyes. 'No..this isin't happening'

Her mother was the most important person in the world. She always listened to Ichigo's side of the story and didn't ignore her like her father did. He was an alchoholic and a smoker and was gonna die anyway :P .

He ignored Ichigo but listened to Keiko. He slapped, hit Ichigo, sometimes even threatened to kill her. But above all that, she still cared.

She ran downstairs, tears streaming down her face, "Keiko, you..you..where are you"  
The bloodstained knife gleamed on the floor, picking it up, Ichigo saw that someone was outside...

The people thought she was the one who murdered her family. Thich takes us back to the beginning of the story...

--End Flashback--

Anyway..as I told you before, she was running away from some Anbu. Guess, now ya know why.

"So where'd you find her again?"  
"She was being chased by Anbu"  
"You didn't kill them did you? Gaara, you should stop killing people for no reason"Silence .  
"-Groan"  
"Hey! She's waking up"

"Ow.." Ichigo moaned as she sat up straight, "Ano...where am I?" she asked.  
"Sunagakure's hospital" The girl replied.  
Ichigo saw that the girl had blonde hair tied up in four ponytails. She had a huge fan strapped to her back.  
"Temari" she said. "This is Kankuro and that's Gaara..nice to meet you"  
"Kinomoto Ichigo"

* * *

Er..what'dya think, people? If you find any spelling mistakes, please tell me. R&R 


End file.
